


A Quiet Moment

by Stormraven24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Childhood, Children, Family, Friendship, Gen, Pregnancy, post Episode III, pre Episode IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven24/pseuds/Stormraven24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Asajj Ventress have been in hiding on Tatooine for seven years. Though the Empire still looms over them, along with Obi-Wan's guilt over Anakin's fate, they find a rare moment of peace with young Luke and his adopted family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to warn you right here and now: this is probably the most saccharine, diabeetus-inducing thing I've ever written. I just really needed to get the scene out of my head and hope others get a kick out of it.

Seven years had passed since the Republic fell into darkness. Seven agonizing years since the loss of his best friend and brother-in-arms and the rise of Darth Vader. The Jedi had been eradicated as far as he could tell, only he and a handful of others surviving Order 66. The hole in his heart would never fully heal, but looking at the scene before him helped dull the pain to a mere ache.

Beru busied herself in the kitchen while Owen talked about how quickly Luke's abilities were progressing in between his training sessions with Obi-Wan, now going by the name Ben, along with the normal developments a child his age went through (including his near-obsessive curiosity about anything and everything). Obi-Wan had started off listening intently to the other man's words, but soon found himself tuning him out in favor of watching Luke.

"Ben, he's doing it again," Asajj, now known as Anya, said. He knew she was trying to sound gruff and irritated, but there was the smallest hint of genuine amusement in her tone. He didn't even realize he'd been smiling until Owen nudged his arm, a similar smile on his face. Luke ignored everyone, his eyes fixed on Asajj's rounded belly and his head tilted slightly to the right. "Would you quit staring at me, kid? It's starting to creep me out."

Luke took no offense; at seven years of age he hadn't quite learned how to be offended yet. "You have a baby in there."

He said it with such flatness that Asajj actually reeled back a bit. "Yes. We've been over this before, kid."

"How'd it get in there?"

Asajj looked to Obi-Wan for help, but he just shook his head and held up his hands. "This is your department, darling. Leave me out of it."

"A lot of good you are," she muttered under her breath. Turning back to Luke she purposefully softened her tone. She wasn't truly annoyed with him, she couldn't be. But her hormones had considerably lessened her patience, already in short supply, in the last few months. "All you need to know is that it's there and will be coming out very soon."

"But how did it get in there? Did you swallow it?"

Asajj shot a withering look at the others when all three began to laugh, Owen nearly choking on his drink. She huffed. "No, Luke. I didn't swallow it."

"So how-"

"Luke, you're too young to know right now. Ask me again in about twenty years and maybe I'll tell you."

Luke's lips pursed out in a pout that nearly touched her heart; he wasn't a bad kid, just a little too nosy for her tastes. He looked as if he was deep in thought for a moment before proclaiming, "Okay. I'll ask you then."

Asajj had thought the conversation over, but Luke continued staring. She sighed audibly. "Come here." He stepped to her side, blue eyes wide with yet another question. She beat him to it, though. "Would you like to feel it?" Before he could answer she gently took one of his hands and placed it on her belly where her unborn child was currently kicking.

Luke's eyes went as wide as a YT-1300 freighter. He put his other hand on her and tried to follow the baby's kicking path. "What's it doing?"

"Apparently trying to dislodge my kidney. It's kicking, Luke."

"Why? Is it mad at you?"

She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. The boy was almost too innocent for his own good. "No, it's not mad. That's what babies do. It means they're strong and they want to get stronger. Plus, you'd kick too if you were stuck in a small space for nine months."

"Luke, leave Miss Anya alone and come help me put the food on the table," Beru called. Luke hesitated for only a moment before disappearing into the kitchen.

Asajj caught herself smiling after him before noticing Owen and Obi-Wan looking at her. She quickly dropped the smile and schooled her expression into its usual blankness. "He's a good kid, Owen. You're raising him well."

Owen glanced at Beru as she emerged from the kitchen, plates and bowls perfectly balanced on each arm. "Well, it's mostly Beru. I'd be hopeless if I was on my own."

"You're hopeless anyway," his wife quipped without missing a step. She and Luke had the table set in record time and bade everyone to take their seats.

Owen picked Luke up and set him on the higher chair (so he could be level with the adults) while Obi-Wan went to Asajj. He knew better than to help her up unbidden, but he still offered a hand if she needed it. She gave him a look that clearly said she would hurt him if he touched her; she was determined to continue doing everything on her own despite the inconvenience of her swollen belly. After two failed attempts to stand from the couch on her own, she let out a resigned sigh and grasped his hand to steady herself. "Not a word," she whispered under her breath.

"Wouldn't dream of it my dear," he replied, hoping she didn't see his half-smile as he pulled out her chair.

Times like this were what kept Obi-Wan going day in and day out. It would be all too easy to simply give up, to stop being the Jedi he still was despite the Order's fall. But looking around the table he knew that there was still hope. Owen and Beru's love for each other and their adopted son/nephew-by-marriage would forge Luke into a strong young man who would seek to spread love instead of hate throughout the galaxy. In the back of his mind, he also hoped that Luke would make up for his failure with Anakin. Recalling his former friend sent a fresh stab of pain and guilt through his heart.

Asajj, sensing his discomfort, silently took hold of his hand. Her thumb stroked over his until he turned to meet her eyes. She didn't need to ask; she knew he thought of Skywalker often. Though there was certainly no love lost between her and the new Sith Lord, it pained her to see Obi-Wan still blaming himself for Skywalker's fall to the Dark Side. She did not offer flimsy words of comfort, knowing they would be inappropriate in their present company, but she did offer a small smile. He returned it and brought her hand to his lips for a grateful kiss.

Obi-Wan looked down as her unborn child kicked again and ran a hand over her belly. The baby instantly calmed down; Obi-Wan always had that effect on his child, much to Asajj's annoyance (no matter what she tried she could never get it to quiet down when it grew too rambunctious). Thinking of his own growing family put another smile, this one of contentment and utter peace, on his face and a lightness in his heart.

The moment was interrupted by Luke passing a plate almost overflowing with food to Asajj. He leaned in to her and whispered conspiratorially, "I put some extra for your baby."

The same thought went around the table without actually needing to be said: everything would be alright.


End file.
